<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Get My Way by Maria_Lynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949526">If I Get My Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch'>Maria_Lynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired on Little Mix's song "If I Get My Way"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Ginny Weasley, Marauders - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Get My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>This night, no, I don't wanna talk about her, tonight, I really wanna fix your hurt 'cause I can see it in your face your heart is breaking, heart is breaking.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No, this night, no, I don't wanna hear her name, tonight, no, I don't wanna play her games 'cause I, I really wanna be the one to take you, one to take you home...</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could I compete with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>? he thinks she's perfect. His eyes light up at just the mention of her name. Yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> despises him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can she  reject him so… forcefully? It's as if she takes pleasure in saying " </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span> " to him. He's everything Ginny expects in a boy: funny, charismatic, easy going, laughs, brave, loyal… perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could Ginny compete with Lily Evans when James Potter only has eyes for the prefect who wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing to do with</span>
  </em>
  <span> him…? Or that's what the girl in question says. But Ginny doesn't believe her. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If she decides to lie to herself, that's fine for her, but not if it affects what Ginny wants most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James Potter's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since she entered Hogwarts, Ginny felt a strange connection to him and the Marauders, but it was different with each one. While she wanted to be more than just a friend to James, with Remus and Sirius it was different: with them she felt as if a bond of brothers/sister had formed the moment they introduced themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Peter… the story was completely different. The effect was opposite; she was not comfortable around him. Something inside her screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was just a strange boy, calm but strange ...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on, I want to be the shoulder you lie on</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everyday, every night, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, If you're mine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fed up of being the one that you lean on, I want to be the one that you dream of, Everyday, every night, I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he knows about my attraction to him, how could he not? Half of the female society of the school has their eyes on him too, but of course, he only has eyes for the one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span> she doesn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, thanks to Merlin, that didn't prevent the creation of a beautiful friendship between the two. In spite of everything, I haven't tried any movement to conquer his heart but I think… I think I'm going to do it, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>one  cannot win without fighting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, it's because of thoughts like this that I find myself in this situation …</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If I get my way, I'mma take care of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I can take her place, let me get my way, oh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you let me try, just one night, I can prove, I can take her place, let me get my way, oh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan?" James said as he leaned against the wall. I watched him from a safe distance in the broom closet closest to the Quidditch pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still working on it…" I murmured smiling. James laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kidnap me, but you don't know what to do with me?" I laughed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want to do with you…" I said as I walked towards him. "The point is not to make you run."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Sorry? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be offended, but I imagine that in these situations I have more experience than you." I smiled with false irony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Do you lock up all the guys after a Quidditch practice? Is that why Padfoot and Moony missed, leaving me, only three dinners in a row?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer this and maybe I'll tell you" I said feigning disinterest even though inside I was nervous with the end of this movement. James raised his eyebrows reflecting a clear "</span>
  <em>
    <span>are you kidding me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Shoot. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you already had your first kiss?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This time, no, I'mma make you see me too</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This night, I'm never letting go of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tonight, I'mma put a end to all the waitin'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All the waitin'</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>What?</b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you heard me the first time"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know that we're missing dinner because of this, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Changing the subject won't make me open the doors any faster than you think. I'm even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungrier</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is it that you convinced Moony of all this, by the way? From Sirius I can hope, he's tried to make me go on several dates with him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A quiet night without you is more than enough motivation. I can't say the same about Sirius. Now answer, otherwise this will get very awkward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But isn't it already…?" I kissed him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In my defense… I've wanted to do it for a while now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on, I want to be the shoulder you lie on</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everyday, every night, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, If you're mine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fed up of being the one that you lean on, I want to be the one that you dream of, Everyday, every night, I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point he started kissing me too. From there I stopped thinking clearly. Sweet Merlin! He's totally as kissable as I imagined! My hands found his hair, his glasses on the floor, at some point the wall found my back… it was more than perfect. But as humans, oxygen is a big factor so the bloody-so-perfect moment is over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Any other question? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Would you like to be my boyfriend? " I blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not flowers or chocolates? I'm not an easy boy"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me to the next Hogsmeade outing and maybe I'll be more creative."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't say anything for a long time. Maybe two minutes have passed but in my head they have been longer. James took his glasses off the floor and put them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Lily, Lily, Lily… but come on! Aren't you tired with so much contempt? She's not even nice to you. Yes, sometimes you are infuriating but still…" I said looking into his eyes. There was uncertainty in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a good person Ginny. If I wasn't in love with Lily-flower I'm sure I would have been after you a long time ago, but…" I covered his mouth with my hand, shutting him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking you to marry me James, not even a magic vow, but just a chance to make you happy, let it last as long as it takes, because if you and Lily are really made for each other, then time will tell… "</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If I get my way, I'mma take care of you, I can take her place, let me get my way, oh</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you let me try, just one night, I can prove, I can take her place, let me get my way, oh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know deep down you're not so indifferent, now I do, otherwise you wouldn't have returned my kiss" I whispered over his lips, which were red from the kiss we shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why now?" James asked without moving, his eyes on my lips. I look at him confused by his question. "Why make a move on me now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"In war as in love, getting to the goal requires getting closer</em>
  </b>
  <span> ... I can't declare myself defeated without fighting first. I'm a Griffindor after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James laughed as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you say then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... not every day a pretty girl locks me in a broom closet to ask me out. Not even Padfoot has been that lucky as far as I know. I'd be really an idiot if I, at least, didn't try. We'll go to Hogsmeade and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'll say yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both laughed for a while, but then we just stared. I felt my cheeks burn at his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where were we?" James asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are we missing dinner on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips found mine faster this time, our breaths became one more no matter what was around us, this moment was only ours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't you know I try, to forget about you at night?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Being more than just friends, oh I, need ya 'cause I've been on your side long before this new girl came by she does nothin' but tell you lies</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>